Coldridge Prison
Coldridge Prison is the location of the first mission of Dishonored, and the first mission in The Brigmore Witches DLC. In Dishonored, Corvo Attano must escape Coldridge after being unjustly imprisoned for the assassination of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin by Hiram Burrows, her usurper. In The Brigmore Witches, Daud must infiltrate the prison to release Lizzy Stride, the leader of the Dead Eels gang, from custody. Description The prison is connected to Dunwall Tower by a bridge, leading to the prison's main gate. Coldridge has the security feature of two automated gates, controlled by levers in two different rooms. A single door leads out to the execution yard, which is fortified by guarded walkways and fences. Beyond the control area is the prison yard, and in addition there are four cell blocks, A-D. A, C, and D are located to the right of the main yard, and cell block B is to the left. Each cell block consists of three levels with a guard booth and a lockable stairway between cell blocks C and D. An interrogation room sits in the back of the building. Thanks to Sokolov technology, the prison has security features, including alarms, loudspeakers, and later on, an arc pylon. Should an alarm sound, the doors to the cell blocks will all close and lock. Individual cell doors are controlled by a machine in the cell control room, which is located off the walkway and above the yard. ''Dishonored'' Accessible to Corvo is cell block B (where Corvo is held at the beginning of the first mission along with three Bottle Street gang members), the interrogation room, stocks (which can be viewed through Corvo's cell window, but not visited) and the drawbridge connecting Coldridge to Dunwall Tower. ''The Brigmore Witches'' In The Brigmore Witches, security has been tightened following Corvo's escape, but the outer door still is not fixed. The section in which Corvo was held, cell block B, is blocked off and dark, but some new locations can be found, such as cell blocks A, C, and D. In addition, Daud will have now access to the stocks and execution yard. Hatters, civilians, and an aristocrat are added as prisoners, and an Overseer music box plays over the speakers outside the building. The interrogation room is also drastically changed due to the interrogation of Melina, a Brigmore witch. ''Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit'' In Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, Martha Cottings visits the prison's Heretic Cells to interrogate Esmeralda Duggins. ''Dishonored 2'' During A Long Day in Dunwall, the first mission of Dishonored 2, Coldridge can be glimpsed from the roofs after exiting the Tower. In the final mission, Death to the Empress, the prison is visible from the Tower grounds, but is inaccessible due to the bridge having been destroyed. Trivia *While the execution yard can be seen from Corvo's cell in the mission Dishonored, it can only be explored during Daud's mission A Stay of Execution for Lizzy but had several design changes. Additional structures were added against the outer wall as well as pipes to offer an alternate way in and out of the prison. Moreover the door to the yard, which can only be seen from outside the prison (it appears as a plain wall from the inside), was also altered, and a crawl space was added above to sneak in and out of the yard. **The door to the yard can be opened like any other door, but cannot be passed through because of the wall on the other side. *The big sliding door operated by a switch near the entrance/exit of the prison will disintegrate bodies placed in its path. Gallery Concept art 2 concept art coldridge exterior.png|Concept art of the prison exterior. concept art coldridge.jpg|B Block concept art. concept art coldridge2.jpg|More concept art. thug prison.jpg|Concept art of Coldridge Prison. coldridge prison image.png|An image of the interior of Coldridge Prison. Coldridge door.jpg|The broken door at Coldridge Prison. Hose 01.jpg|Render and texture of a hose found in the prison. Exterior coldridgeprisoncitywatch.jpg|Coldridge Prison exterior. The tower, the bridge and the prison.jpg|The bridge leading to Coldridge Prison. The bridge and the prison.jpg|The bridge and the prison. Dunwall Tower prison bridge.jpg|View of the bridge from up high. PrisonEntrance.png|Prison entrance from Dunwall Tower. Execution yard, morning.jpg|The execution yard on the morning of Corvo's escape. Prison yard, coldridge.jpg|Another angle of the prison yard. prison.png|The exterior of Coldridge Prison after the gate has been destroyed. coldridge exterior daytime 1.jpg|Coldridge exterior/entrance as seen from sewer entrance. Dunwall Closeup.png|Coldridge Prison and Dunwall Tower from afar. coldridge exterior night.jpg|Coldridge at night from afar. Coldridgeexterior.png|Coldridge Prison exterior at night. Coldridge outer night.png|View of Coldridge from the dry side of the dam. cridge09.png|Coldridge exterior. screens05 coldridge.png|Coldridge front entrance at night. Execution yard at day.jpg|The execution yard during the day. cridge08.png|The execution yard at night. 01 prison execution yard.png|Execution yard platform. 01 prison execution yard2.png|Execution yard and observing area. cridge01.png|An Officer executes guards in the execution yard. Coldcrate.png|A crate in Coldridge Prison with seized items. Screen Shot 2015-11-15 at 8.23.04 PM.png|The Royal Protector's Commendation Medal. Dunwall Tower (8).jpg|Coldridge Prison as seen in Dishonored 2. cridgee01.png|Guards fighting an inmate at Coldridge Prison. Interior coldridgecell.jpg|Corvo's cell, B5. Cell View.png|View from Corvo's cell. Graffiti - cell B3.jpg|The inside of cell B3. Graffiti1 - cell B1.jpg|Graffiti inside of cell B1 Graffiti2 - cell B1.jpg|More graffiti inside cells prison hallway2.png|B block hallway. Coldridge cell block 1.jpg|Cell Block B from above. Coldridge hallway.jpg|Coldridge Prison interior. Interrogation6.png|The door leading to the interrogation room. Interrogationroom.jpg|The interrogation room. Interrogation7.png|The interrogation room, alternate view. Rat in a cage.png|Implements used on the prisoners. coldridge yard 1.jpg|The prison yard. Hackworth6.png|Hackworth and another Lower Watch Guards conversing in the prison yard. coldridge control room 1.jpg|The control room. coldridge outer door 1.jpg|Coldridge prison main gate. 01 prison entry.png|Prison entryway. 01 prison hall.png|Security door and bulletin board. Arc coldridge.png|Entry hall. 01 prison guards talking.png|Guards talking outside the cell blocks. cridge02.png|Two guards converse in Coldridge Prison. 01 prison booth1.png|Guard station. 01 prison booth2.png|Guard booth and outer door control. cridge10.png|Section B closed after Corvo's escape. Coldridge cell block 2.jpg|Cell Block B, closed. cridge yard.png|The yard as it appears in The Brigmore Witches. Prison yard from a platform.jpg|The prison yard from up high. 01 prison cell control booth.png|Cell door control booth. cridge03.png|The Cell Control System at Coldridge Prison. 01 prison area.png|Area between the yard and the interrogation room. cridge05.png|The ruined interrogation room. cridge06.png|An empty cell. cridge07.png|A prisoner in a cell. 01 prison booth3.png|Guard booth between sections C and D. 01 prison c.png|Cell block C. 01 prison c2.png|Cells in cell block C. 01 prison d.png|Cell block D, first floor. 01 prison d2.png|Cell block D. 01 prison walkway.png|Prison walkway. es:Prisión de Coldridge ru:Тюрьма Колдридж pl:Więzienie Coldridge it:Prigione di Coldridge zh:寒脊监狱 Category:Buildings Category:Dishonored Locations Category:The Brigmore Witches Locations Category:Comics Locations